emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7592 (19th August 2016)
Plot Lisa gives Belle's hair brush to PC Hayes, who explains that they may need DNA to identify Belle if she is found in a state. Cain suggests they should check the Moors, as that's where they found Zak when he was ill. He also tells Jermaine to leave searching for Belle to the family, as he has already messed up Belle's life enough. Marlon explains to Vanessa that Belle has had a relapse, and is missing and instructs David in the event he should find Belle. Sam calls round to Home Farm to see if Lachlan has heard from Belle, but he hasn't. Ronnie tells Lawrence he cannot start work on Chrissie's adventure park. Bob offers the use of the café as a base to organise searches for Belle, offering a cup of tea for anyone who joins in. Despite her date with Pete, Carly can't help but think about Marlon and what he is going through with Belle missing. Tracy asks if David has thought anymore about Frank coming to stay with them once he is released, but he grows annoyed by Tracy and Leyla's bickering. After canceling her date with Pete, Carly joins Marlon in the search for Belle. Jermaine reminds Lisa it isn't good for angina for her to get stressed, but Lisa blames Jermaine for Belle's predicament. Marlon falls and injures himself in the woods whilst searching for Belle, so Carly carries him back. Lisa tells Jermaine he doesn't belong here, ordering him to clear off before Belle is found. Dog comes across Belle's jacket in the woods, with her purse in the pocket. Lachlan phones Zak to notify him of the find. Leyla mentions to David that the house is too crowded now that Tracy has moved in. Jermaine informs Charity he might have to quit his job as Lisa has thrown him out. Carly gives Marlon a frozen lasagna to put on his groin strain and Marlon apologises for them falling out, suggesting they could give things another go. Ronnie explains to Lawrence that he does want to do the job, but he's had to pull out as his brother Brian has had an accident in Spain, so he'll need to go over, and could be there a while. Tracy asks David about Frank moving in again, suggesting Leyla moves out to make room, but David uses Jacob as an excuse for Frank not to live with them. Charity tells Jermaine to stop mourning a baby that never existed, and tells him to fight for Belle and prove he loves her. Cain is annoyed with Charity's intervention. Marlon ask for him and Carly to be friends again, but Carly admits she wants to be more than friends. Marlon reciprocates her feelings and they kiss. Cain interrogates Charity, who insists she is as much in the dark over Belle's disappearance as he is. Lisa worries that on top of everything, Belle has no money with her. She blames Zak for Belle's disappearance. Zak wishes there was someway he could put everything right. He vows to find Belle and together he and Lisa will help their daughter through this. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *PC Hayes - John Weaver Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstaris rooms and yard *Main Street *David's Shop - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Garden *Home Farm - Officer *Café Main Street - Interior *Farrers Barn - Front garden *Unknown woodland *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes